


In Her Hands

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: 4400
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks into his eyes and she can't do it. Isabelle/Kyle ficlet, spoilers for S4 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For nighoney, prompt "Isabelle Tyler. From the Season 4 finale. Looking Kyle in the eyes, knowing she's been sent there to kill him". Thanks to rodlox for betareading.
> 
> Spoilers: All of Season 4

She looks him in the eyes and resists the overwhelming urge to cry. _Be strong_. She usually has better control of her emotions, with the exception of rage on occasion. _Be strong, don't let on._

So much hangs in the balance over this one order – disobeying will undermine every sacrifice made so far; her lost childhood, her lost mother, her alienated father. The persona she is forced to take on to keep people away from her is failing her. She should have done it already so she wouldn't be forced to see him so alive, so happy to see her. Now that she is standing in front of him she cannot bear to imagine his eyes dull and cold, the body of a boy she's grown to love. She'd loved her father too, and her mother naturally, even Shawn in a strange way but it had never stopped her before.

Kyle must know something is wrong with this, he has to sense her hesitation, right? Yet she sees no fear of her, only fear for her. He has the one thing that's been missing for too long, after all she's done, he has faith in her. He might be heartbroken either way - and some small part of her cruelly hopes, wishes he cares enough for that - but she'd rather die than break that trust.

Her lips meet his, unexpectedly, recklessly going in for the goodbye with a kiss - it's not the style she's known for exactly, though it's still actions over words. For once she doesn't care what is meant to be done, she doesn't do what is in her destiny, she makes a new path for them, one that she will never walk with him but she'll be free and he'll be alive and that will be enough.


End file.
